just_dance_fanmade_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Milestone School Dance Party!
The Milestone School Dance Party! is a game in the Just Dance franchise. The game was released on 22nd February 2019. It is the first game to only be avalible for the UK. It is the first game to only be avalible for 8th-gen consoles, and the first to be made for The Milestone Console. The game is not being made for 7th-Gen consoles, although it is unknown why. There is a spin-off version of the game for smaller children called The Milestone School Dance Party Mini!, and released one month later. There is a sequel to the game, The Milestone School Dance Party 2!, which will be announced on the last day of 2018/2019 (23 July 2019). Gameplay The players have to follow the dancer on the screen, like in other games in the series. 'Xbox One' and Nintendo Switch The Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch versions of the game have the menu layout from Just Dance 2016 with slight changes. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, World Dance Floor, and Showtime also return, but World Video Challenge and Showtime are not avalible for the Nintendo Switch. 'Wii U', PS4 and The Milestone Console The game has a new menu style, music, and background. You can scroll up and down, like the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3, and has some features from Just Dance 2015. 6 players can now be supported with Wii Remotes, PS Move, and PS4 camera. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, World Dance Floor, and Showtime also return. In addition to the existing "Superstar" and "Megastar", "Trafalgarstar" has been added to the game, which is obtained by scoring at least 13,000 points, and a new score rating for judging accuracy, "FANTASTIC", has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings of "SUPER" and "PERFECT". The "FANTASTIC" rating is grey with some confetti on it. Just Dance Creator is added to the game. It lets you create your own choreographies to any song you want with the help of a Wii U Gamepad, or a PS4 Camera. You can save up to 300 choreographies. Along with that, there is a mojo wheel that is similar to Just Dance 3’s. You can now choose to play with the Gamepad on the Wii U. You can use The Milestone Remote, the Milestone Ring, or the Robot Kit to dance with on The Milestone Console. There is also a new feature. If you get 4 Xs, you lose all your points and lose immediatley. The score will not be saved. Gold moves will make you lose two lives. You can now have 18 players! (NOTE: this is only avalible if you are playing in the mobile version, or in the Milestone Console. The PS4 Camera, PS Move, Wii U Gamepad and Wiimote version will not get this new feature.). The colours for the players are in this order: Green, Purple, Yellow, Navy, Blue, Red, Orange, Magenta, Dark Olive, Silver, Gold, Dark Slate, Pink, Brown, Pale Blue (not avalible in dance crews) and Marigold (not avalible in dance crews). Tracklist In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, the tracklist in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, the tracklist is in the order below. An “*” (asterik) means that the song is covered. * A “(H)” means the song can be earned by hacking the game. This is only for The Milestone Console. Specials There is a menu called "Specials", which is only for Wii U and PS4. Alternates are avalible for the Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, but Mashups and Battle are only available for Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console. Party Master is only available for Wii U and The Milestone Console. Alternates In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with mojo, and are listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with the mojo wheel, and are listed in the order unlocked. NOTE: All of the extremes and sweat dances have text behind them saying either “Extreme Version” or “Sweat Dance”. In Livin’ la Vida Loca’s superhero version, there is text saying “Superhero Version”. This probably means that this alternate is an extreme version. Mashups Mashups are returning this year. They are only avalible for the Wii U, PS4 and The Milestone Console. There are 17 mashups, and are listed in the order unlocked. Party Master Party Master is returning this year. There are 8 solo party masters and even two new duet party masters. Like Just Dance 2016, it is only avalible for the Wii U, and now available for The Milestone Console. It is listed in the order unlocked. Battle After many years, battle mode comes back. There are 5 battles, only for the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console. All difficulties of battles are medium. Dance Quests The following is a list of all Dance Quests available in the game, each containing three songs, and one with 4 songs. Shop The Shop is a new feature to the game this year. It is only avalible for the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console. All items, except Gangnam Style which is free, cost 10p. You can earn pennies in the game by completing important actions in the game. An “*” (asterik) means that the song is covered. Removed Songs These songs were originally going to be in the game, but however, were taken out for a reason. *”M” means that the song appeared on the main tracklist as a new song and with a completley revamped and brand new routine. Trivia *This is the second game in the franchise to be released for the UK only. The first was Just Dance: Boogie Beebies. *Despite it being a bit easy, this game has one of the hardest songs in the entire franchise, I Hate Staff Members and Teachers. *This is the first game since Just Dance 4 to have a Hold My Hand mode. **This is also the first game since Just Dance 2014 to have Battle Mode. *This is the second game to have a publicy announced song removed from the game, in which was I Want You To Know. However, I Want You To Know was restored as DLC. The first was Just Dance 2019, in which Dame Tu Cosita was removed, but was put in Just Dance Unlimited. **Surprisingly, Dame Tu Cosita appears in both games. Gallery TheMilestoneLogo.png|Logo TheMilestoneBackground.jpeg|Menu Background Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games With Songs Recycled